“Through the mist”
by Sakuya Kaleido
Summary: what happened if all you know suddenly disapears and all the memories you have are all false.what happen if that happen to Kagome,and there were no one to save her from herself! READ IT!“Kagome ” Hot burning pain started to run in her back and spreading d
1. Default Chapter

Hello again here is my next fic, i will not going to update until next weekend ,i give thanks to some frends that give me some ideas of this chapter. Enjoy

Declaimer :i dont own "InuYasha"or enything related to them either anime or manga.all rigths and privileges go to the creator of "InuYasha" Rumiko Takashi.

This is rated PG-13 for InuYasha's mouth (yes ,he is the main raison i rated this fic PG-13) O.o violence and mild language.OC are mine.

* * *

"**InuYasha"**

"_Through the mist"_

_Chapter 1:Waterfall_

The footsteps were near she listen his raspy breath, blue-grey eyes narrowed ,she know he was in great pain under his kimono were so naughty wounds she didnt even speak of. They were her fault figthing Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai of western lands how such beautiful creature can be so deadly,damit her arogance and pride why she didnt understad the meaning of "dont stick your nose in what you are not called ", for her suborness he was hurt, concerned was the only thougth that pass in her mind.

The young katsune was worried, really wanting to confort her, telling her that that wounds werent her fault.

His green eyes were showing what was he thinking she fealt his body tense.

Running her fingers gently through his red hair, she snuggled close to him,trying to calm the little katsune.

The burning hot coals of the fire were starting to look an intense red,warm started to flow surrounding,the dancing flames.it didnt confort her, Her senses were whispering the faintest of warnings,something was wrong she was sure of that. A loud –snap- made her watch with amusement the scene infront of her.

Hirokatsu was thigth in her hand fingertips were turning white she was ready to punch him,pervert monk,a little more closser his hand and she swear that he will be in early grave.kirara was acting oddly it was really strange,something was making her unconfortable too. the forest was quiet the faitest the sound of falling leaves was only sound surrounding them. a deep male voice interrupt the pircening silence.

"i want to speak with kagome" Those beautiful amber-gold eyes were so intense.

She started to stand up to join him,murmurs started to run in the small camp.

"alone" with the glare they were being given, it was the end of the conversation.

Wind was caressing her face,so they were aheading into a hill no very far of their camp,she know why they were there,the pale ligth of the full moon mas enought to show them the path so they wouldent fall,or trip in a rock.

today, he was slowly than normal while figthing Sesshoumaru,plus she havent her first aid box with that wounds he surely was going to bleed to death.

"InuYasha"

But he dont listen her,or pretend he didnt, with his youkai hereditage it was impossible.

Some gentile firm hands were in her waist, feet left the firm floor, the only that could see was those gold color eyes intense as the sun, the feeling in her back of the rougness of the tree, his respiracion was calm.

the the view of Horizant was breathtaking grass was under her feet,the forest scent was hevily impregned in the air tall green trees, the leaves beginning to turn brown now that Fall was fast approaching.infront of her was that beautiful sunset colors were painting the blue sky with a few fat white clouds sailing across.

In a few moments darkness was going to take place in feudal japan.

In a few moments he was going to turn human,to be vunerable,week,he hate the feeling to depend of others,kagome and the other were his companions but that didnt mean that they were out of danger,never were out of danger.

kikyo, why was he thinking of her in this moment,he loved her, but kagome, he know that that causes pain in the heart of the young miko but he was in a trumoly of feelings he didnt know which path follow,eather of them werent suposed to be there in that moment,in that place.

He was thinking of her,that woman so beuthiful she remember her of the moon,that pale face skin,blood red full lips, waves of black hair and that deep brown eyes that carry that confidense,that determination, and observation, all taken in with cold, calculating eyes she envided so much.

he was going to choose her ,but it didnt matter or it did she wanted to be at his side the longer possible,she wanted to have him.maybe she was her rencarnation they were so identical could but in such an opposite manner.

The noise of bushes being moved violently interupt his thoughts. his insticts kick in he need to protect kagome and to put her somewhere safe.

A flash of silver caught his attention cold calculating eyes were infront of him some few stands of silvery hair blowing with the wind amber eyes narrowed with disgust at his stepbrother.

he said with icy calm "InuYasha this Sesshoumaru will not retire until suceed to be in possition of Tetsusaiga"

he hold his sword in a tight-knuckled grip, that bastard wasnt going to have it,never.

Sesshoumarus eyes wander to the female companion of his foolish brother,how can the half demon mantain contact with those patetic creatures but he wasnt stupid, the miko was a strong oponent,with her spiritual arrows,he was aware of her. this time they werent prepared for an attack,he observe the detail that the bow and arrows werent in her position,and the sword in the hands of his half brother was at the moment useless.

That was anoter point in his favor,also he was going to figth soon or later that taijiya and the monk,but they were easy prey.

Stands of silver hair started to transform in raven black color,his eyes started to fade into indigo eyes.

No,no,no.

This wasnt happening,not now! Panic started to flow in her veins, she started to bite her inferior lip,the sesitive flesh started to turn red for rubbing it to much.

his sences of smell started slowly to fade.

She need to think and fast, she did have an idea maybe if she did it, InuYasha was going to be save.

She saw golden eyes narrowing with menace,she need to act now.

"InuYasha SIT!"the branch started to break,peaces of wood started to dug in her flesh,blood started to run down her fingertips. the hanyou uncontrollably shoved to the ground whith her. Kagome looked with blurry eyes through her bangs at him.her plan have failed.

the only correct thought that was passing in his head was -What the hell happen-

foolish wench,did she think that with this she going to save the life of the Hanyou,humans were so sensless.

"bitch was wrong with you" Amber eyes were watching her furious.

With a complext move he take the young girl for her wrist and slung her into his shoulder and started to run.

Amber eyes over striped cheeks watched with amusement at the pair in the floor,how can they discus like that infront of an enemy,that was unforgible,with that last tougth in his mind the Lord of Western lands chuckling darkly pull out of a scabbard his sword ready to attack.

He was so ungrateful person calling her bitch if she was that he was an egoistial hany...pain at her side made her her wince

"you are so heavy"commented the half demon,she really wasnt that heavy in his youkai form but in his weakened state,plus she sit him he was feeling lightheaded and his vision was starteing to blurr.

"what,you are saying im heavy for your information im 95 lbs"she stopped in the middle of the sentence when she notice a white ball of light and a whirlwind was traveling beside them,he wasnt going to let them scape this time.

"Hirokatsu"a loud higth pinched female voice said,joined with a roar of kirara,the fire youkai cat.

The bone bomerang with full spead, leaveing a blackened path as it passed by,separating the earth and grass.it fell beside them like a protection of their enemy.

An icy glare was given to the taijiya,that wench have crossed his path,when he was about to leash his poissonous wip,she interfere in his plan.

The fox youkai in a blink of an eye was at the hands of the miko.

"kagome i was so worried"then he started to speak so fast that she almost didnt catch up with what was he saying.

"ithinkthatyouweregoingtobedeadwhenismellSesshoumaruandtelltheothers"

Saltwater started to run in his chuby cheeks,wide green eyes were looking at her with consern,the little youkai was worried for her safety,she made him worry.she huged the little kid and started to rub the little of his back with her hands trying to stob the sobs of him.

A pair of brown eyes started to look watery,kagome looked at the girl infront of her,Sango was like her sister, and her best frend, giving her confort each time she need it.

She started to speak when,a flash of green pass beside them, it was Sesshoumarus wip.

" keh,take kagome somewere safe" it was an order, he was going to fight Sesshoumaru when kagome was out of danger,that son of a beast was going to pay for what he did to him last time.

"This time i think you are too weak to figth Sesshoumaru other reason is that he will follow us,he is determinated to have your father fang"

"Oi,Miroku only do what i damit tell you"damit that monk why he didnt understand,that he felt better without them,they only interrupt.

"i will fight with you,want it or not"blue-grey eyes were holding a determinated gaze,pools of cristal were reflecting inner fire in them.

"keh,do what the hell you want then"that determinated look,was so similar like kykio's before she died, nothing can stop the desition they make.

Reliefe washed her body,whith his pride he will never admit that he was hurt. his caracter,at first she really hate him for it but that feeling change passing the time.

Long silver hair flowing in the wind the Taiyoukai looked so majestic, the deadly sword was in his hands with a relaxed grip,golden eyes were with a blank stare,and his lips were curved with a strange angle,was he smiling ,that strange form in his thin lips make in her skin appear gossebumps.

"kazzana"Miroku's voice sound energetic, rocks started to levitate,by the wind tunel in his hand that started to absorb all that was at its path. hirokatsu started to move too to atack Sesshoumaru.

Blood was starting to increase and driping in the hard stone.

His breathing was elavorated,but his eyes didnt show tiredness,he was going to attack him at all cost.

something need to be done.

"sitsitsitsitsit"her troath started to become dry and her voice was rasphy.

"what the fu..." InuYasha shoved to the ground vilolently by the holy breads,until he became uncounsious.

In that chance she take Tetsusaiga,and started to run the fast as she can,bushes breanches started stabbing through her shirt, imbedding deep into her skin.

Foolish humans they think that thist weaks attacks were going to be his down fall,a flash of black was percivited by his sharp eyes,the wench was trying to scape with the sword. Sesshoumaru wasnt going to allow it.

She started to saw the light that pass the bushes,that was her escape,she need to hurry her ears listen fast steps aproaching were she was,if he found her she was going to die...no,no,she wasnt going to be intimidated by him so many times she was in worst situations than this,but with InuYasha protecting her and when he wasnt human.she was in a great problem for following her instics,damit that Taiyoukai,or her great ideas.

there was a cliff infront of her,if the youkai didnt snap her neck,she was going to fall and there wasnt any chances to survive it,no one.

"Human if you value your life,is preferible that you give me what is rigthfuly mine"his emotionless golden eyes were watching her,watching all her possibilities to escape him.

She found a little the courage left in her to speak "No,this is InuYasha's sword ,if you want it it will be over my dead body" wind was blowing through the rough material of her shirt,her body started to shiver,she didnt know if it was of fear or coldness.

"so be it"his calm powerful voice said that final words afther he leash his attack at her.

clawed fingers clenched into fists,the Hanyou have became concuss,the only thing that he saw made a lump in his throat fear started to run in his bloodstream .

"Kagome " InuYasha's voice was sound far,blue-grey eyes widened in terror as a white blinding light was coming to her.

The lump in her throat, racy speed of her heartbeat, and the tears that started to form behind her lids,tell her what was going to happen next.

OOOO

Eyes shoot open,streams of colors mostly dark orange almost red were surrounding her vision._ were she was,_were darkness were surrounding her form_,was she loosing her mind?_streams of ligth barely touch her shivering body,giving her little of confort,the dizzinez of her tougths didnt help her answer that questions, her lungs started to burn for the need of the vital oxigen. Instintively she tried to breathe, her blue-grey eyes widened as something made her choke keeping her from being able to breathe the substance that was surrounding her enter in her mouth leaving the metallic taste of her own blood heavy on her tongue ,the taste didnt help in control that dessesperation that already started to run in her body,thick drops of tears mixted in that watery enviroment.

Hot burning pain started to run in her back and spreading deep into her skin to all her body,then she noticed the crimson liquid running hotly spreading througth all ther clothes,burning pain was spreading in her body like possionous venom. her body wouldn't listen to her mind's command a shiver snaked down her spine.

_What did she do to recive that harsh punishment?_

It was too much,she couldnt figth it anymore,darkness started to envoloped her vision.

OOOO

Mud was mixing with the blood from her previous injury,she felt water brushing her feet crimson liquid was running down her fingertips, drenching the ground beneath her, soaking through the rough material of her torn shirt in an increasing warm puddle.

she could feel the pain that run throught her small back.was fate that control her destiny?

Her eyes wander to watch her surroundings. The tall green trees were now covered by shadows,the figth was when the sky was turning blood red ,but now the dark was with all its splendor ,darkness was covering the sky with a few little points of an intense a white.

Was she that much unconsus?the most probably was that she was draged by the waters of the river.but by the time InuYasha and the others probably were trying to find her,or maybe the Taiyoukai...no they were strong,she was the weak slabon of their group.a selfmock smile started to form in her thin rosy lips, fingernails started to dig in the mud living marks in it.

even shippo know how to survive alone,he was stronger than her.

She try to stand up but dizzinez washed her,her vision started to blurr legs buckled by the weigth of her own body making her land on her side tearing through tender flesh, making her wince.she try again to stand up,this time she suceed walking slowly each step bringing new burning pain that started to run througth her nervious sistem. In her bare feet were digging small peaces of pebbles,makeing them bleed.

She lost the count of how long she walked througth the tick forest,maybe hours,until she reach a small clearing free of bushes that their branches dug in her skin producing small cuts and trees.

The bone eaters well,was infront of her.a feeling of reliefe washed her pained body,behind the dirty floor with cadavers inside it, was...

Steps were fast approaching the hairs of the backof her neck started to rise,she spin her head a pair of blue-grey eyes meet blood red ones.

**

* * *

To be continued- **

So here is my next fic,sorry for the late chapter but some unexpected stuff happen.. so yeah(sweatdrop)i think i will update soon,this time i dont promise the chapter 2 to be next weekend,this one is quite long so you guys are satisfaced,and i need a break.maybe next chapter will be of this fic,that is serious.


	2. Inminence kajin

Hello again here is my next fi, i will not going to update until i dunno,i give thanks to some frends that give me some ideas of this chapter. Enjoy

Declaimer :i dont own "InuYasha"or enything related to them either anime or manga.all rigths and privileges go to the creator of "InuYasha" Rumiko Takashi.

This is rated PG-13 for InuYasha's mouth (yes ,he is the main raison i rated this fic PG-13) O.o violence and mild language.OC are mine ,Tachara is collie's OC.

* * *

"**InuYasha"**

"_Through the mist"_

_Chapter 2:Inminence Kajin_

_Last chapter:_

She lost the count of how long she walked througth the tick forest,maybe hours,until she reach a small clearing free of bushes that their branches dug in her skin producing small cuts and trees.

The bone eaters well,was infront of her.a feeling of reliefe washed her pained body,behind the dirty floor with cadavers inside it, was...

Steps were fast approaching the hairs of the backof her neck started to rise,she spin her head a pair of blue-grey eyes meet blood red ones.

* * *

The eyes that were like an empy shell avoid of any emotion were of a child,to be exact a young girl with Ankle lengh dirty blonde hair that was hold in a low ponytail similar like kikyo's ,she was wearing a black kimono,with some stranges silvery simbols,she take a closer look, they were silver snakes entretwined with each others,that started with the rigth shoulder to her left thigth,at her waist she carry a whip, her feet were with black wooden sandals.

This girl make her skin crawl "who are you?" she said unable to hide the fear in her voice.

The girl ,or she think so ,stared at her and breathed "miko-sama"in her voice was a hint of disconcern.

She asked her quietly "who are you?"her voice shivered.

"my lady im Tachara"the child infront slowly turned towards the forest,were the noise grew louder.

Kagome wasn't able to identify exactly what it was at first but then the noise grow louder, were—steps, moving very, very fast.

the hand move with incredible speed at the wip in the waist of the owner's body.

"the assesins of the Lord of Estern lands Takaishi are near lady we need to get out of here,fast".

Takaishi that name was familiar,in her mind appear a man with midum stature,long hair so similar that hot burning fire,honey colored eyes, pale skin,wearing a red firey kimono with a gold scaled dragon that was blazing fire to his left shoulder it was partially covered with a silvery armor that contain some acient simbols,that in the middle it have a circle with the only reconosible simbol to her , the fire element.

She have never seen a man like that or it was a youkai,it was strange.did she affected her mind when she fell of that cliff,probably because she felt the presence of two strong jaki's she stared up at two full grown youkais,one with green grass hair that reach his lower back,hold in a higth ponytail ,his eyes same color with a dark green kimono with some waves of electric blue color that were in his sleves he was wearing the same armor than that man she saw in a vision exept this one didn't have the fire simbol.the other one was with grey hair,that reach his chin with obsidean eyes,his kimono was white with black sakura petals that covered his rigth leg,and sleves with the same armor than his parner.

Afraid of what he might do to the miko narrowing her eyes Tachara seized her wip from her side and stormed towards the intruders.

"Maniopulatsa"a red ligth blazing like fire , poison seared hot bolt through flesh.an acid smell of burning flesh srarted to float in the air impregning it with tat unconfortable odor.

Kagome started in awe at the girl that was trying to protect her,but why were that youkais trying to harm her?

Green eyes narrowed in disgust at the snake female youkai infront of him. She stiff immediately and spoke with a cold hard voice"dare again to enter in this scared temple and suffer the concequences,i dont care if you are a well breaded youkai,i will slash all your body until no drop of blood can be taken of your rotten corpse" He fell to the ground clutching his bleeding arm.how that lowly traitor dare to hurt him,she was going to pay care for this wound given to his person.

Something smacked her across her back that was with her previous injury made by the Taiyoukai she shivered in pain and managed to bring herself up on her elbows and knees slowly turning towards,a pair of endless obsidean eyes.

"kagome-sama"

She slowly turned towards the child,that was already liying on the cold floor

she said in awe "help" rigth afther that words passed her lips,she passed out.

OOOO

Her aching muscles didnt let her move freely, pale ligth was passing througth the thin paper walls,in the room she was in,wait a minute paper walls?she stand up but the fast she did it,make her feel dizzy and make her fall in her knees,for her desconfort she was wearing a thin yukata that didnt help much to protect her body she was near to be naked,and nothing seem to be desent to wear in the empty room she was in.

black eyes hiding in the shadowas watched the miko with amusement.

"kajin-sama you are not fully recovered of your wounds yet"

Her eyes widened she screamed as she fell into the foolr the floor and remained there for a moment, trying to take into account on what exactly had happened,that blonde girl was there why she didnt presense her jaki,was that child hidding it,why?speaking of it, in were freakin place she was in?her wound reopened again,blood started to drop in the well pulished wooden floor.silk moving sound make her look up at a pair of black eyes, She stared at it and breathed, "Impossible

she thought it was the youkai that time later has atacked without compasion,but she looked at it's owners face,it was a girl with a kimono equally than kikyo's exept the pants of this one were yellow .

the thin brown paper door open "what happen, kajin-sama"the voice couldn't hide the surprise in it.

As she rubbed her face, she stared up at them, her blue eyes were warily. She sat up immediately and watched the same girl but that pants were orange,was this a sick game against her?

"leave,i did give an order,you are not allowed to be in this room"this time she reconoized the voice.

"yes Tachara-kun"both girls said afther they steped out of the room,the footsteps were far,that mean the youn aprendices too.

The miko couldn't contain her laughter,Tachara-kun...kun,those girls tell her...PD1,she started to supress it but was impossible.

A loud careless laugh sound througth all the room.

Red eyes widened, remained there for a moment watching the miko,trying to take into account on what exactly had happened.

Kajin-sama never laugh,maybe in her rosy lips a smile could draw when the twins make something complitly ridiculous, anyone who was a presence infront of me would at least have a shred of self-respect and decency,but they didn't have at least a piece,those idiot's didn't can be silent for a freakin moment ,no,they were always stupidly babling.that wasn't the thing that make her be concern was the miko,did those idiots make her a part of that group?no,impossible the woman-child was smarther than that,was she?or idiotiness was contagious in this shrine?.

"kajin-sama"a voice interrupted the melodic sound of it.

"wha...who are you again?"the hint of happiness and joy passed in an instant an take place one of sadness and wariness.

She really prefered to see the miko acting like a brainless idiot,than this.

OOOO

The wooden floor clacked under the wooden sandals triping a little by the over grown yellow pant she was wearing,silently cursing it,kiri,the brunnete girl,rise her gaze to the blue sky,her black eyes looked to the different shapes of the white extreme fluffy clouds that contain evaporated water,that mean that a storm was coming soon,in some close days,afther that her gaze lost in the whiteness of those fluffy clouds,ideas started to form in her mind.

kajin was acting so strange,no like herself this time she was so...

So... unconcentrated...

So... different...

So... no observative..

So...wary,why would she wanted to be like this,they know each other 2 years ago.

So...no,no like kajin,that was final.

She try to put that thougths in order,that mean one thing...that woman-child that was in the interior od the dojo wasn't kajin but Tachara would tell them the trut she was the closest contact with the miko,or maybe the assesins of brainwashed the miko,or she did have amnesia,or...

Kira's voice interrupted her thougth's "i know what are you thinking"

"yeah, sure you know,so what im thinking now" yeah take that,im thinking you are anoying,stupid,self-centered,so... here we go,with her pearls of wisdom,please someone help her with this torture,help.

"with the look in your eyes,the stupidest person could know what are you thinking,that easy people read you like a book"

"i ..no..HEY"what,she have more control than that,well she,damit kira ,she always was trying to sink her more low, yeah,yeah ,see me im kira,pretty,good with weapons,perfect in all the ...oh! dont forget always was adorated by all,well no,kajin was the exeption.the last tougth make her lips curve into a smile.

Kira rolled her eyes,her sister was so childish in this time that comportament wasn't acceptable,war was coming,death of inocent persons,and kiri was thinking of...pick up the pink flowers,stupid really,in this situations she really need to start to mature,in few words the status that caracterizated her sister was an inmature brat.

She started to ahead into the training room 5 thousands swings with the babokkenPD2,well that was the punishment to make her day shine see the mad face of Tachara,red eyes glarind at them with malice,that eyes were complitly terrifynig but the ting that screwed up all was her tomato red face,well maybe some times that tipe of unpleasant comportament have it's recompenses.

OOOO

Watery blue grey eyes watched the blonde girl that was moving by her side,why was she destiny favorite toy,why was she in that unknown place,she feel small,weak,unprotected, the same negative feelings passed in her mind when she first time meet InuYasha.

"Inu...Ya..sha"that words fall for her trembling lips in that instant.

Tachara haven't heard her said that name before,that name sound foregin to her.

Was this girl the same that she meet many years ago?

"Tachara,were i am"

"my lady you are in YOUR shrine"

"is this Higurashi's shrine"

Red eyes looked at her confused,she tried to recolect that lasts words that said the young miko.

"no my lady, this is shrine of Mor..."

**

* * *

To be continued...**

sorry guys...hehe.. im tired,sleepy and is late so.. byeruns like a chicken

**PD1:**tachara is a girl name,usually the names in japon are:

Chan-a close frend,best frend...etc.

Kun-is for boys that are your frends or you know.

San-person you know but have some respect.

Sama-persons you respect a lot.

So you guys guess what kiri and kira tried to say,let your imagination fly away..(yeah,sure

that sound so girly)

**PD2:**sweatdropmaybe some one can tell me tha name of that sword that yakiko uses in Ruroni Kenshin.

**PD3:**yeah,they are like oposites poles kiri a careless person,kira sirious person that almost look like an adult.


	3. The Lost Boy

Declaimer :i dont own "InuYasha"or enything related to them either anime or manga.all rigths and privileges go to the creator of "InuYasha" Rumiko Takashi.

This is rated PG-13 for InuYasha's mouth (yes ,he is the main raison i rated this fic PG-13) O.o violence and mild language.OC are mine ,Tachara is collie's OC. . Enjoy

* * *

"**InuYasha"**

"_Through the mist"_

_Chapter 3:The Lost boy._

_Last Chapter:_

Watery blue grey eyes watched the blonde girl that was moving by her side,why was she destiny favorite toy,why was she in that unknown place,she feel small,weak,unprotected, the same negative feelings passed in her mind when she first time meet InuYasha.

"Inu...Ya..sha"that words fall for her trembling lips in that instant.

Tachara haven't heard her said that name before,that name sound foregin to her.

Was this girl the same that she meet many years ago?

"Tachara,were i am"

"my lady you are in YOUR shrine"

"is this Higurashi's shrine"

Red eyes looked at her confused,she tried to recolect that lasts words that said the young miko.

"no my lady, this is shrine of Mor..."

* * *

He chuckled softly soon, Takaishi eyes were watching with amusement the new mensaje that the Taiyoukai of Western Land send him.

_Lord Takaishi:_

_My greatest dispotition to your honorable recuest to my person,soon a unevitable war between the Estern Lands and Western will procede,i can persive the blood lust in your persona,descriving we haven't meet in a honor battle. I didn't think that the Estern Lands falled so low to put the more ridiculous person undiscutible in the higher social standar in that region. Inform you that all citicens that trasspas my dominio will be ejecutated inmediatly._

Lord of Western Lands

Sesshoumaru.

So Sesshoumaru want to play the cat and mouse,why wouldn't he accept his caritative request,a fact was that a war soon was going to break,he really didn't want that for his people but if it was the only possible way to stop the dead of his soldiers;He tried to investigate why was the sudden dead,but alwas that he send one of his investigators they were found dead or they dissapeard misteriously.two days latter one thing was confirmated Hahasi found the corpse of two of his best assesins ,Mikuro the lissard youkai and Shon the earth child ,were found practically melt with an acid strong odor,but something more human blood was also found that by first look it looked calculating 1 or 2 days,maybe a possionus higth rank assesin youkai send by Sesshoumaru, had killed them and a curious human was by or the Lord in persona with his posioned claws. PD1

If Haku the tiger youkai was surprised to see Lord Takaishi act so nervious, he hid it well. Lord Takaishi was a dragon youkai,he was always wearing a calculating gaze,with warmness it was an extrange mixt inidded but he was a good leader,who care about his people. he was standed in one edge of the well furnished room,at the other side was the disturbed demon,the scent of the Lord was enougth to said that inedded he was in that state,and Takaishi didn't even try to hide it,was the reaction of the dragon youkai relationated with the dead of the assesins Mikuro and Shon?.Grey eyes looked at his lord trying to be not noticed,a white bang of his hair fall out of place disturbing his vision maybe cutting the peace of hair started to be a great idea,he switch of position his long hair was in a low ponytail so stands of hair didnt disturb his person.

This was an extrange day inideed.

OOOO

Kimonos,she hate the piece of cloth with fervor,they were thigth...unconfortable,horrendous,and yes don't even speak of the wooden sandals,they were the cause her poor feet bleed .she wake up in the morning finding beside her the torture of her week,a prietesst kimono same that kikyo's but the only diference was that this was blue color,and she put her raven black hair in a low ponytail, she rigth now was the copy mirror of kikyo exept that blue pants she was so greatful for,she always try to difference her of her past incarnation.

_flashback_

_sake that thougth out... it was impossible when that words fell of the serpent youkai lips she wanted to estrangulate that female,choke her until dead carry her body,but her hands wouldn't help in that mission,putting her hands around that perfect neck,only scarred by a simbol in the middle of the limb where her neck and shoulders meet,then she realise the madness was starting to run in her bloodstream,saltwater fell of her puffy red eyes, she lay on the ground, shivering,trembling fingers clenched into fists._

OOOO

"Kajin-sama"

Great now what?Naraku was going to have the full jewel in his hands,to corrupt it.

Putting a cherry smile in her lips "Kiri what are youdoing here"

"my Lady,Tachara inform us that you are unwell,i was worried" shinny black eyes were showing pure concern

"im fine a little dizzy,but a bath will be nice,huh?"

"yes let me show you the room where the bath is"

With that they started to ahead on one of the many rooms with well polished wooden floors and furnished with remarcable taste,with all well cleaned,almost perfect, that were in that beautiful shine,the pale ligth of the waxcandle over the metalic surface that the girl was holding scare away the shadows that covered the two bodies that were passing, the little girl open a paper door with some navy blue sakura petals leading to a path of rocks in the middle of a yard,her eyes widened she have never seen a esenary such as beautiful than this.

Tall green gras were everywere,trees with brownish golden falling lives were surrounding her,a kind of pond with fat orange silvery fishes was in the middle of the paissage ,bushes with some kind of berry was in the background.

The sound of the wood clashing with the rocks wake her into reality.

Her eyes meet with a wooden door,strange because in this place were only fragile thin paper doors with beautiful esenaries in it,she wonder who was the creator of such esenaries with great creativity,tastes and a great techinque of painting.

The door was with strange simbols entretwined with sakura petals in the middle was a big round shape ,a pearl,that was so similar with the peart of the Shikon no Tama,her fingers with a buterfly touch pass over the rougth surface of the door.

"lady"

"sorry i was thinking"she said with a sleepy grin.

Lady was acting strange the last 3 days ago,Tachara was always watching the miko and tell them to inform her were she was, like she was wating her to scape,but lady was not going to do it,this was her home,they were her family,this was strange,and Tachara never trust them with important matters like exterminate demons,well lady tell them that they need more training so...

"i will enter you can go now" it was an order,she felt gulty for it but she wanted to be some seconds alone,without the presense of someone,well aware she was that the female youkai was spying on her.

"i will NOT scape"she asured her.

"well if you need me i will be around here"

With that sentence hanging in the air she closed the door.

Some peace finally,she take her sandals,a sight scaped from her lips when her feet touched ,the cold stone floor,she was going to get rid of such horrendus shoes vey soon , buring them but the youkai was going to fdind them with that well desarollated sence of smell and was going to try to find answers,rigth now an interrogatory was the least thing she wanted burning them was an exelent idea,the ashes were going to fly away like her problems.

Her aching muscles calm when she make contact with the hot water vapor was sufocating there,but her body comand to stay.

3 days have been when Tachara tell her things that was impossible,like she was Kajin no kagome a shiden maden, miko ,that she save kiri and kira from a dangerous youkai,also Tachara,and that she never have heard of InuYasha.

she never have heard of InuYasha...that tougth was impossible.

impossible because she HAVE one shard that was the REAL example that she lived in japan Tokio...she LIVE there,she wasn't from here,this magnificent strange place.

InuYasha didn't come to save her yet,not yet,never,he was gone and he leave her there in that weard place, InuYasha didn't exist,and was never going to save her,neather her mom,or sota and grandpa,not even buyo that lazy cat..

Her eyes became puffy again,she was not going to cry again,she was not...

A salty tear gently tilted her chin,until it splashed into the hot water,tears mixed with the vapor in the atmosphere.

OOOO

His legs were tired to run,continus runing from the man that kill him and revive him,so he could be his servant,a slave.

His feet bleeding and his vital blood mixing with the mud that was in his path

"auch"a pointy rock dig deep in his rigth foot,the pain make him fall into a pool of mud tears leaked out of his honey colored eyes. When he reached the ground, he shivered in pain and managed to bring himself up on his elbows and knees.

The sound of them aproaching make him shiver,they were looking from him,if he find him,he was...

The sound of wind brushing the tall trees,was the only he could hear,quiet,too quiet.

He manege to stand up and start runing,trees were clouding his vision and making small cuts in his body ,runing so much,until tiredness fall in his body making him sudenly stop,he was going to rest a bit,only a little bit to gain energy. With that his lids closed slowly and his elaborated breathing dissapear it was replaced by deep breaths and his acelerated heart fall calm.the lost boy was sleeping heavily.

_Flashback2_

_That old man have invited him to stay the nigth in his house,he watched the old house with a rip old sheet instead of a door in it, probably this family live wasn't easy than this old persons appear,some repairs that need to be done but in a well state,inside was space that was lived for the fire, making his mouth water at the smell of the soup that was in all the small house.the gentle woman give him a soup with a sticky aspect his stomatch welcomed it greatful,vegetables ,the heavenly taste was still linger in his tongue,but something stoped him of drinking it with a full sip,some soup fell from his muddy face,until he felt something hot burn his leg a pregnant pause surround the house in that moment,his brain was trying to analize the question that was maked to him from that old woman._

"_i dont remember were im from"that was the trut he didn't remember to have a home of his own,or even a single memory it was like something brain washed him._

"_Are you not from the castle that was here"_

"_A castle"his eyes widened as he remember a big shadow that cover his form,with blood red eyes,it make his skin crawl._

"_What happen to it?"his eyes show curiousness._

"_it dissapear misteriously,a week ago it was here,then in the morning it wasn't ,making a big hole in the place were it was"_

"_they said that demons eat it"the old woman shoot a gaze to her husband to shut up,it was some ridiculous superstition of villagers,tha same that horrendous masacre was done in that place._

"_do you know your name?"she tried to change the thick atmospere._

"_i...my name..."_

"_Poor boy"a female voice said,the atmospere was more dense than before,maybe this boy was homeless._

"_Well it dosent matter if you remember it,we are greatful you help us cutting some breanches to us,to keep fire going"a smile formed in his winked face._

"_thank you Sr.it was nothing"_

_His ears listen to the sound ,it was aproaching each time faster,they were afther him,the time around him freeze in a moment.he need to scape._

"_i need to get going"he didn't want to make this gentle people fall in a problem,his problem._

"_child why don't you stay here the nigth,it is late and dangerous youkais are in the surroundings"_

"_i can't,thank you for your gentlesness Sr" with that he deposite the dish in the floor and start to ahead to the entrance._

"_take care young man"his wise voice said._

_With a bow of his head,he make a self promisse and a promisse to the old man that he was going to be careful to not be atrapped some evil the youkai._

_In that instant watching the patetic image in the mirror it took everything he had to suppress an evil and diabolical laughter but instead, a cold, dark chuckle escaped from the corners of his lips. The boy wasn't going to scape of hisperson with one of his presious possetion,no one can scape him,no one,the child was worried about the old gag mortals were so stupid the kid worried for their safety instead of worring of his really foolish well for his foolishness he fell in his traping web...the game started._

_OOOO_

The nigth was with splendor, she could feel the grass under her feet refreshing them.

"Kajin sama"kira's voice was linger with hurry,and her heart beat was at full spead.

"what happen?"she started to bite her lips that was a tick in her she couldn't get rid of it,the flesh started to turn red.

"Tachara-San find a boy near the shine,he is pretty wounded"

"is he uncouncious"

"no,he is sleeping"a bou wounded and sleeping that is wierd.

"i see"a hint of an emocion unknown passed througth her blue-grey eyes.

Kira saw the change in Kajin's eyes that were of worried with wariness to one of confidence,or something similar.

"i don't think that a person can sleep in the back of someone"that was an estatemen,she try always to sleep in InuYasha's back but was impossible,with his well built muscles moving back and forth.

"try me some medical herbs,i will clean his wounds"with that order she started to ahead into tha dark corridors,she didn't know how but a sensation of belonging started to form in her heart like she already know the laberinths of the shine.

Her hand stoped over a wall,of many that were she slid the door open gracefuly.

"KAMI-SAMA"the loud shout of kiri mke her look at the dark eyes of the young child.

Rasing a delicate raven eyebrow she take a look to the boy.

He was wearing a blue shirt with matching pants,he was bandaged his wrists and ankles,the white bandages were now covered with blood mixing with the mud of the region,in his waist he have a belt made of skin animal color brown that contain a curved wapon with a chain and in the end a rectangular peace of metal she know too well.

_Flashback_

_Kohaku,i think we are safe of Naraku's insects,we need to wait yopur sister.she looked at the boys eyes and were compleatly blank,he was being controled by the same man that make him kill his own family staining the boy's hands with blood..._

_His wapon was raised higth in the air,a pregnant pause was afther he said with emotionless words._

"_Kagome die..."_

_She covered her face with her arms,his weapon pentrated the softh flesh drawning blood and staining the earth with cristom thick liquid.pain run in her arm spreading quikly in her.fear was show in her wide eyes._

_The boy's brown eyes were wideyed,fear start to run in him like adrenaline._

"_kagome.."with that he run faster he cant to be far of the female his master wanted so desesperate to kill,because she can be his downfall._

_Thick drops started to form in the honey colored eyes of the boy without remembering so horrible memories._

OOOO

Honey eyes shoot open,the only consious thing that he could hear was a melodic female voice said with amusement and happiness.

"Kohaku"the voice said his name.

He tilted his head to see the owner of the voice,the only that his vision catch was stands of reaven hair.

* * *

I will update until next weekend (sweet drop) i have damit exams so yeah... next weekend the new chapi

**PD1**:yes,i know butLord Takaishi dosent know that the dead of his soldiers,mates watever you want to call it are not from Sesshi he is inocent.oh! i almost forgot Sesshi also thinks that the sudden dead of his people is caused by Takaishi.

**PD2:**it is a dream too,but also a flashback.

**_Revews kwel! thanks a lot you are my FIRST revew in this story._**

**colliewolf3 (collie55694yahoo.ca):**Thanks collie,sure i will update more ofthen.


	4. Morinuyatsa shrine

Declaimer :i dont own "InuYasha"or enything related to them either anime or manga.all rigths and privileges go to the creator of "InuYasha" Rumiko Takashi.

This is rated PG-13 for InuYasha's mouth (yes ,he is the main raison i rated this fic PG-13) O.o violence and mild language.OC are mine ,Tachara is collie's OC. . Enjoy

"**InuYasha"**

"_Through the mist"_

_Chapter 4: Morinuyatsa shrine_

_Last chapter:_

Honey eyes shoot open,the only consious thing that he could hear was a melodic female voice said with amusement and happiness.

"Kohaku"the voice said his name.

He tilted his head to see the owner of the voice,the only that his vision catch was stands of reaven hair.

* * *

Blue-eyes watched the boy carefuly trying to registrer in her mind some possibilities

First the boy in fact was Kohaku,second Kira tell her that some posionous bees were afther him...Naraku's bees...maybe,and she haven't felt the presense of the Shikon no Tama,well only her fragment, if Naraku was there InuYasha was as well.

He turned his gaze to see the voice that called him,called his name,it was a woman,with,reaven colored hair and her eyes are bright blue with a hint of grey, and her skin is so... so pale-

She was dressed with a prietesst kimono,obiously the woman infront of him was a miko.but it was impossible he have never seen a woman with blue pools instead of eyes ,maybe she was a youkai,or a gohst,yes that was the answer...she was a restless spirit traped in this world.

"ah..."but nothing can get out of his hanging mouth.

"kohaku..."water built in her eyes,cristal blue pools were reflected in her gaze at see the boy infront of her.her shaking body was sudenly kneelt with the boy in her arms,her hands were clunching his shirt tigthly,her hands were rubing his back,she could feel blood staining them.

He could feel blood runing in her fragile veins,the young woman-child was not a spirit,she was very real like he was,again he try to speak but an intendible murmur was the only that pass out of his lips.

"comon,you need a bath"with a siky smile so fragile that can break in an instant he didn't dare to say no.

With a nod of his head he saw a girl younger than him with black eyes,and brown hair open the door then sudenly stop watching with amusement what was happening.

Red blood eyes watched with disgust at the boy that the girl was huging so tigthly so he coldn't stand up,something of that boy make her unconfortable, a strong odor make her nose twist,the fact that in the boy's clothes were some human blood.

Honey brown eyes wideeyed at see that the woman was sobing uncotrolably in his chest,clunching him so tigthly that she did't let him go,like if she did release him he would run awey from her.

"who are you?"he said driping his voice.

Blue eyes watched him and suddenly release his wrinkled shirt,her hand started to rub his mass of black hair.

"it dose not matter,she is waiting""spining her head to see the girl with orange gi in the door.

"yes madam"with that he stand up,with each step he take new burning pain providing from his back spread in him.

Blood eyes send a gaze at obsidean eyes,a message in it was send.

When the door closed blood eyes turn her head at the miko in the floor.

"Kajin-sama do you actualy know.."but her sentence was breakoff,with an angry gaze directed at her.

"dose it matter,you don't trust the bot,do you?"the voice said like it was spitting venom.

"i dont,he HAVE human blood in his clothes"she said with calm,softh eyes turned cold.

"i see"with that she managed to bring herself up,and walking slowly trougth the door,she closed it with a loud bang that sound in all the room.

The blond haired girl rased one curved eyebrow when the door shut closed,the girl was acting oddly.

_flashback_

_No one believe her were she was,when first she tell Tachara that she didn't live in Morinuyatsa shrine she lived in Higurashi's but the only thing that the serpent youkai did was watched her like she sudenly have grown a third breast,she tell her that she fell of a cliff, but the child tell her no,that she was figthing a youkai and became uncounsious for a great power bolt she recive while she tried to save a villager. she lauhged so hard rigth then like a lunatic person that need to be send in a special phisologic hospital ,oviously they said that passing from actual Tokio to feudal japan didn't happen,or was impossible ...hilarious,because she experience that she passed between the two realms,all was the fault of that centapied youkai that wanted the Shikon no Tama that was in her rigth side,they riped it from her body making a star shapped scar that left her marked forever,and now she was nuts..or lossing her mind...rigth then she touch that side of her skin softhly passing her fingertips over the tender flesh... she was going to faint from the tidal wave of emotions that started to run in her...the scar..wasn't there,the star shaped scar...dissapear,so Tachara was rigth afther all,she was not more Higurashi Kagome,she was now Morinuyatsa Kajin._

_She set her jaw,her nails diging in her palm,blood dripping,her eyes were tears leaked out of her blue-grey colored eyes,then the eyes became blank, an evil and diabolical laughter scaped from her lips._

OOOO

So practically since that day,they treat her like a fragile cristal,that can shatter in any moment,she was angry at herself to be so weak,to don't accept that InuYasha abandoned her at her luck,but she bring bad luck werever she was.damit InuYasha.

Her steps became more faster until she reach her room,inside her santuary that noone have put a foot in it she started to curse the hanyou,and calling him any name that pass in her mind,sobing uncontrolably,she fell in her knees with thick drops in her now wet cheeks.1

"kajin-sama"a child like voice said with amusement.

OOOO

He was following the girl infront of him,he didn't know but a feeling of reliefe washed him when he meet that blue eyes,like he know the woman long time ago.was she the key of his past to remember his memories.

The girl stoped infront of a door,a big wooden door when he was going to reach it a cold hard voice said:

"better watch your back boy"2

"wha.."but he was interupted by the suddenly emotionless voice again.

"we are very awere that you are an imposstor,but Kajin-sama is protecting you under her cover,touch her and suffer the concequences,she believe in you but when we find out what atrocements you comite,you will wish to be never born"

So all of them think that he was a murder exept that woman...he wasn't a...he could feel his eyes water,but his face was hard stone,he pull open the door and closed inmediatly it.with his bangs covering his face he drop himself in the stone floor,bringing his knees at his chin,he felt saltwater driping in his knee,then he realise that...he was crying.

_**Flashback**_

_His weapon was hight rised on the air,the sounds of a woman sobbing could reach his ears but no his stone heart, fresh blood was driping from his weapon,he could feel the blood driping shortly down his arm,that was now covered in the crimson liquid,a feling of selfsatisfaction envoloped him._

_She try to muffle the scream that started to form a lump in her throat as she hit the floor and remained there for a moment, trying to take into account on what exactly had happened.Yet, no matter how much pain she was in, no tears fell from her eyes. It was as though she couldn't cry any more, even if the sensations to do so were there.. But no saltwater fell. Hot burning pain started to run in her back and spreading deep into her skin to all her body,then she noticed the crimson liquid running hotly spreading througth all ther clothes,staining them, she shivered in pain and managed to bring herself up on her elbows and knees._

"_KOHAKU"the female voice sound like it was on the limit to break apart._

_He looked at his surrounding dead bodies were everywere,armor over a dead cadaver...he know that armor,he know the dead person that was slashed in peaces by his own hands,by him, that dead person was...father...honey eyes widened the dead bodies that were slashed over the ground driping fresh blood...they were mutilated, flesh,blood,dead bodies,armors,his arm covered in their blood...he..was...was..a.murde.._

_His eyes became downcast,tears that started to form behind his lids.he saw the woman that was on __the floor... he hurt that woman...she.. was...wounded her back pirced by..him..._

"_sister ,what i have done!"saltwater felt from his eyes,runing shortly to his chin._

"_kohaku"honey colored eyes clashed with ones of the same color._

OOOO

"Kajin-sama"her voice was with amusement.

"Get out" she whispered desperately

"please"her shivering voice said.

Kiri sunk to her knees beside the miko,a smile was drawn in her lips.

"why dont i prepare your bed"

"..."

"like you want Kiri"

"Ok " the young aprendice walked to the closet,and take some sheets to prepare the bed,she unfold some cotton covertors and put them carefuly in the cold floor,when she was fdinished she spin her head to see the miko but she was soundly sleeping.

Tip toing to the door afther she colocate the fragile woman inside the covers,she closeed the door carefuly.

Walking througth the corridors she take a look at the sky,it was afthernoon,the nigth was going to fall soon,she fireup a waxcandle and started to ahead in her room,sudenly a shadow was over her,black eyes meet blood ones.

"AH!"the scream was muffled by a hand.

"is late you know people are sleeping"she tried to make her voice a murmur.

"sorry,you sacre me out of my wits"she shoot a gaze at the serpent youkai.

"did you see the boy"

"what boy?"

"why im the last about knowing the news...is he hot!"

"what the hell,that boy is dangerous!"

Kiri roling her eyes she said "cranky"

"what,you little picky brat!"

"you need to stop" the pair of girls stoped the discusion to see the intruder,at the same time they said:

"shut up!"they looked at each other with rage

Kira roled her eyes while sigthing,this was going to be a long discusion if she didn't interfere,she need to act fast.

Her ears catch up whith the conversation,curses were passing from one side of the corridor to other.

"idiot"black eyes said in fury.

"stupid"the girl was a thickheaded,the boy was dangerous and her oviously female response was...is he hot...stupid little cucarach,that she can break her neck...or better the thiing that she will going to do was..

"coward"thats it...she win it...

Crackin her kunuckles "you better run like hell"her blood red eyes were flaming.

"shit,shit,shi..."she was going to run at all spead when-

"WILL YOU SHUT UP"strange kira never snaped out of control...it was scary..the same thougths were passing in thei minds of Kiri and Tachara.

"In what room the boy will be?"

Suddenly all became quiet all that could be hear was the sound of nigth.

OOOO

His poor feet were bleeding he walked too much he sit in a near rock so he can take his sandals and rest of them a while his eyes watched his surroundings,green grass,green trees,green bushes,all green...he hated forest... he was days...no weeks ...walking in the thick forest and sleeping in the open enviroment with fire to warm him up,and some unexpected attacks.

Some days ago he felt a strong purifying precence that was over this area,so he was curious he wanted to investigate...OH Buda...his great ideas,now he was paying the price of it,also in this place was inferted of youkais that was ultimately rare,somethin anormal was happening and his sences tell him that it was not good.

The next village was near,so he can rest an recover fully ,he can exorcise some "demons" stay in a well furnished room of a castle,see gorgerious womans,take a hot bath, gorge exquisite food...his mind wander with alll that fantasies until a loud sound of breanches breaking apart made him be ready of a sure figth he colocated his staff in a battle possition,why such things happen to him...to him in this condition, he could fealt a maligne presence that was infront of him,the sound was nearer each time,he could feel his sweaty hands,his staff was sliping from them,thick drops of sweat breake in his tained skin,the sun was now up in the sky,afthernoon was coming soon.

A brigth red ligth ball pass througth his shoulder,pain run in him,he closed his mouth tigth to surpress a surprised cry,a lump in his eforts was made in his sore throath.

his eyes meet angry chocolate eyes .

"intruder"

He only rised an eyebrow,the one that damage him was...was...

OOOO

InuYasha,maybe their path could cross again,she loved him time change that feelings but something for him was still there,when she woke up, her live started to built again like a new born child.

Her cold gaze look at the pond in front of her, with the sparkle of the souls of sad woman's, beautiful melancholy run in her blood stream the blue white light made her feel warm..sad womans like herself died with pain, anger in their hearts the thought comfort her she was no alone, she comfort them taking their pain in herself,absorving their souls.

The sound of footsteps approaching make her turn around.

"miko"

She looked coldly at the man that have a sphere covered in an old rotten piece of brown material.

"you are not from this world now,go were you are supposed to"

This man was calling her… "I don't know what are you meaning sr"her eyes hardened.

His black eyes were looking in her eyes like he was searching something in her soul.He started to said an acient chant when the sphere started to glow with a greenish white light that started to surround her,she couldn't breath,not even move sharp claws were digging in her arms,she felt a strong presence surrounding her making her dizzy.

"I pit you,poor soul that is trapped in this world soon I will free you for this place,with my dragon that trap souls"

Chocolate eyes sparkle with anger.

He tell her that he pitted her.

how he dare to tell her that she was a filthy soul trapped in this world… a nurseance.

He pitted her, and that was unforgivable.

She tried to break the spell,but each time she weakened it he chant faster,each time faster making it stronger.

Was he retting her? Why he didn't understand that he was an inexpert beside her!

She could ,breathe,feel the pain….again….live again, no one could take that in her not now not ever,she was going,no,she would exterminate the one that interfere in her problems,this….man…. that call himself a monk,will pay for his seens

Ancient words fell from her rosy lips,she open her eyes and looked with rage at the old monk

"Foolish man"

His eyes widened blood started to drip from his mouth while the sphere started to break in pieces spreading in the muddy ground in which their glow faded slowly.he could feel the claw that trespass his troath,he started to choke blood immediately staining the ground with crimson liquid.

He try to touch the kimono of the undead Priestess ,his hand grab ,with the last force he have left, the white material of her clothing staining the rope with his blood.

Coughing blood he said between gasps "go back were are you from"

He made her feel nauseas, stupid monk,he wouldn't be in the cold ground if he didn't-

She listen silent sobs that were behind bushes, it couldn't be the apprentice of the old man, the little coward ran away long time ago she completely doubt that he came back to the dead that await him there.

"Show yourself"

"Lady Kikyo"

"Mayu"**PD3 **

She couldn't believe it, lady Kikyo that tell her that she was like her sister killed that innocent monk, the lovely person she know killed….a pale hand was going to touch her cheek when she shiver of horror, the spirit that take that beautiful appearance in front of her wanted to kill her because she saw all, tears felt from her eyes to her chin.

In that instant the hand retracted like if it was burned. Mayu saw all, she would never forgive her for it, her little friend has fear at her now, she was a monster.

I am sorry Mayu that you saw that- tears built in her eyes, now she need to live that place that was so similar than her old home,she make her –little sister-afraid of her.

"Lady Kikyo" she was fading into the thick fog that was there. No she didn't want her to go.

"Lady Kikyo, came back please!" her eyes were watery, she was going to left them, it was her fault. Lady Kikyo was her big sister after all and was living her, forever.

"Goodbye Mayu,Im sorry for this horrible time you pass for my fault"

With that phrase she sink in her knees and let herself cry,putting an arm around her knees.

Was she destinate to walk always alone?

She didn't have any destination were to go were to be, she didn't have a place were to live without interruptions, her soul stealers were floating around her fragile body, her face was stone hard but her eyes were glassy, in them were reflected the pain of her soul. Her raven hair were surrounding her pale white skin was enveloped with the reflection of the full moon that was in all its expender high in the sky, making an unreal beautiful creature that was walking in a lonely path through the thick green forest.

OOOO

Kikyo,why he picture her in his mind, she died long ago, he miss her delicate scent that surrounded him 50 years ago, while she enveloped him in a warm hug .

"InuYasha,you better not cause problems"

"feh" the old gag put him a damitable neackle in his neck when accidentally a centipede demon attack the village and free him from a tree with Kikyo´s arrow that was incrusted in his chest 50 years make him fall into a deep sleep for that time, also to make his life more miserable Kikyo died after she throw her arrow at him,with her the Shikon no Tama, the object that hundreds of demons desired to make them stronger, himself included,was now transformed in ashes with Kikyo´s .**PD4**

"Old wench"

"INUYASHA!"his golden eyes meet furious brown ones.

**

* * *

Yeah im back! So guys please review! **

**PD1:** i promisse Kagome will change for the best, now she is in that state because she is alone,she don't really know the habitants in the shrine,and all people believe that she is crazy...i think everyone will feel the same if you wake up with some strangers and they know you but you dont know them,also all that you remember they said is false.

**PD2: **they are aware of kohaku,because his hands are staned with blood,they think that he ia a murder(kohaku IS A MURDER,but UNVOLUNTARY HE IS BEING CONTROLED),but they respect the decition of Kagome/Kajin...so he stay there,if Kagome/Kajin didn't help him,he would be in a grave.

**PD3: **I think that thisMayuis the name of the girl, I haven't seen that chapter in a long time.

**PD4: **well in my story InuYasha was free by the centapide demon that try to kill Kagome at first,it was an accident after that he kill it,I know major twist in the story but is a FAN FICTION OK!


End file.
